


chamomile

by sweetwatersong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwatersong/pseuds/sweetwatersong
Summary: A quiet moment of teacups and connection.





	chamomile

They all have their own fights, their own lives, and sometimes Bruce appreciates the quiet solitude of an empty Tower. Sometimes, though, as surprised as he might be to admit it to himself, he misses the company and comfort of the others.

Passing through the living room on one such evening with a steaming mug in hand, he’s pleasantly surprised to see the Black Widow curled in an armchair, reading by lamplight.

“Earl Grey?” He asks softly when he notices the teacup beside her, delicate and filled with a dark liquid.

“Merlot,” Natasha corrects, bringing the cup to her lips.

There’s just something so incredibly incongruous about the picture that Bruce finds he is laughing, quiet huffs as his shoulders shake, and over the rim of the white china her eyes are dancing.

“You take your wine in a teacup?” He asks when he can do so with only a hint of a smile. Natasha gestures minutely with the cup in question.

“It’s in a teacup. Therefore it’s tea.”

Bruce nods and solemnly lifts his own mug.

“To tea.”

The Widow clinks her cup against it with a gentleness he would have found surprising, not too long ago.

“To friends to drink it with.”

And his chamomile, when he sips it, is sweeter than he would have thought.


End file.
